This invention relates to a process for producing a block copolymer having a narrow molecular weight distribution.
In condensation polymers such as polyesters, it was very difficult to directly produce polymers having a narrow molecular weight distribution. In order to produce polymers having an almost uniform molecular weight, it was necessary to employ a fractionation method or the like.
Further, in the case of condensation polymers, since the condensation and decomposition take place at the same time, random copolymers are easily produced, while block copolymers are not obtained in general.